


Mail Day

by malevolentmango



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Sybian, dom Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: Jesse receives a very important package in the mail, one that he just can't wait to try out with Hanzo. As usual, Hanzo has something a bit unexpected in store for him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Overwatch Kink Week: Toys. (Even though it's a day late...oops)
> 
> Thank you to [Foxy](http://theartisticfoxyhipster.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading this and also for just being amazing in general!

Mail day at the Watchpoint never fails to bring excitement.

 

Since shipping items directly to a highly illegal organization’s secret base is generally a bad idea, all of their personal packages are sent to an otherwise normal apartment in downtown Gibraltar, care of one M. Mercer. And once a week, two or three of them would be sent down to the apartment to retrieve the items there.

 

Now, Jesse didn’t generally have much need for mail day. He’s a simple man. Doesn’t kick up a fuss about organic food options or specialized workout equipment. As long as there’s grub in the pantry, ammo in his gun, and lube in his nightstand, he’s good to go - and none of those things usually arrive with the weekly mail run.

 

But this mail day, he thinks, as he watches Hana, Zarya, and Mei sort through the packages for the things they ordered: this mail day is a special mail day.

 

Jesse waits for the three of them to clear out of the storage room, tipping his hat to them as they go, before moving over to the dwindling pile of boxes. His isn’t hard to find: it’s the largest one there, taking up almost a third of the table that Lena and Lúcio had set everything up on. And as the website had promised, it’s very discreet - just a plain brown box with his name on it.

 

A pulse of desire rolls through him at the thought of what’s inside...and what Hanzo will have in store for him when he sees that it’s arrived.

 

After all, ordering the sybian had been Jesse’s idea. Hanzo had simply told him it was a good one, and that he would have to come up with something special for Jesse’s first time using it.

 

It becomes a waiting game, then. Hanzo has a training session with some of the team in preparation for an upcoming mission, followed by meditation with Genji and Zenyatta. Jesse wouldn’t even see him until their usual team dinner.

 

Jesse is not known for his patience.

 

He unpacks the box as soon as he gets back to the room he shares with Hanzo. It doesn’t take long to assemble, just a few wires to hook up on the inside, and the main attraction to be affixed to the top - a sizable vibrator in Shimada-dragon blue that makes Jesse seriously consider breaking the sybian in before Hanzo gets back, consequences be damned.

 

It fits neatly in the center of the square of carpet in front of their bed, the cord attached to the controller just long enough to place it on the nightstand. Jesse admires his handiwork with pride.

 

And then he snaps a picture of it with his phone and sends it to Hanzo, along with a message: “dontcha just love mail day, sweetheart?”

 

He doesn’t get a response until dinner, when Hanzo gives him a heated look over the tray of sausages that he passes over at Jesse’s very pointed request. He doesn’t need to hear Hanzo’s voice to know what that look says: “Enjoy your jokes now. Only one of us will be laughing tonight, and it will not be you.”

 

Jesse wonders how obvious it would be if he dragged Hanzo out of the dining room halfway through dinner. And also if Hanzo’s love for him would outweigh his desire to put an arrow through his head if he tried.

 

But he waits, the steady thrum of anticipation slowly eating him up inside, his leg twitching whenever Hanzo’s thigh brushes against his. Deliberate, if the little smirk on his face is anything to go by. He’s slightly gratified, as they’re leaving the room after dinner is over, at the way Hanzo shivers when Jesse rests a gentle hand to his lower back to indicate he should go first. 

 

At least the anticipation is killing them  _ both. _

 

Before the door to their room has even finished sliding shut all the way, Hanzo has him pressed against the wall next to it, pulling him down by the scruff of his neck into a heated kiss. Jesse’s arms are around him immediately, and finally being able to touch him after this long day of waiting is an almost palpable relief. 

 

“Been wantin’ to do this all day,” he says, a whisper into the space between their lips. Hanzo just hums, much more interested in leaving him breathless with kisses than talking.

 

As always, Jesse is helpless under Hanzo’s quiet intensity. It’s something he often admires on the battlefield, the way Hanzo is a force of perfect focus as he draws his bow. But here, when all of that focus is on him? It’s like being swept up in a current, and Jesse positively  _ aches _ for it.

 

He’d just slipped his hand up the back of Hanzo’s shirt to feel the shifting muscles under his skin when Hanzo whispers in his ear.

 

“Are you ready?” Hanzo asks, and this is the shift Jesse’s been waiting for all day, the sign that Hanzo is about to turn him into a mess of a man in the best way possible. And he has no problem at all giving up control for something like this.

 

“You know it, darlin’.” The words are barely out of his mouth before Hanzo steps out of his reach, backing up near the nightstand. A little whine escapes him at the loss of contact, but Hanzo just smirks, taking in the sight of him propped up against the wall with his mussed clothes and kiss-red lips.

 

“Then strip.”

 

Jesse doesn’t hesitate to comply. He unbuttons his shirt as Hanzo watches, his fingers toying idly with the knobs on the sybian’s controller in a way that makes Jesse shiver. 

 

He’s been naked in front of Hanzo countless times, but moments like this leave him feeling exposed, like Hanzo is observing every inch of him for his own personal satisfaction. If he wasn’t already hard from earlier, he certainly would be now.

 

Jesse leaves his clothes in a pile on the floor, saving his hat for last. He winks at Hanzo and taps the brim before taking it off, setting it carefully on the dresser.

 

“Ridiculous,” Hanzo says, a bit of fondness slipping through the steel of his voice. All traces of fondness are gone when he continues, “Turn around. Place your hands on the wall above your head. Do not move unless I instruct you to.”

 

He does as he’s told, hears the quiet slide of the nightstand drawer opening and closing and the flick of a lid as Hanzo carefully lubes up the attachment on the sybian. Jesse twitches at the first touch of his hand, running in a smooth line down his back to his ass. Hanzo digs his nails into the ample flesh of his cheeks, appraisingly, no doubt leaving marks. 

 

A stuttered-out moan leaves him when Hanzo presses flush against him, the drag of his clothes across the back of his thighs leaving Jesse biting his lip. Hanzo reaches around him, one hand playing with a nipple and the other skimming teasingly down his chest, playing in the trail of hair that leads to his cock.

 

“I did  _ not _ tell you to remain silent. Let the entire base hear you if they must. It pleases me to listen to you fall apart.”

 

Jesse groans at that, his flesh hand curling into a fist against the wall when Hanzo bites at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He trails more nips and licks across the back of his neck and shoulders, and Jesse can feel him smiling against his skin at every shaky gasp that tumbles from Jesse’s throat.

 

“I always think you can never get more eager than the last time, but you are so full of surprises, Jesse.” Hanzo wraps his hand around Jesse’s cock, startling a moan out of him, and sweeps his thumb across the head. “So desperate to debauch yourself for me. But then, you are so very good at it.” 

 

The hand is gone as quickly as it arrived, leaving Jesse’s hips stuttering up into nothing before he stills them. Hanzo gives a hum of approval at his restraint.

 

“Very good, Jesse. Now spread your legs wider.”

 

Jesse shuffles his feet apart, and Hanzo pushes gently between his shoulder blades so that he bends towards the wall. It’s a cool, solid relief against his flushed cheeks.

 

His small relief is short-lived. Jesse doesn’t hear the click of the bottle of lube being opened, but he certainly feels it when Hanzo trails a single slicked-up finger across his hole, teasing at the rim until Jesse is cursing, muffled against the wall.

 

“Please…”

 

“Yes, Jesse?”

 

Jesse groans as Hanzo uses his other hand to spread him apart, running his finger all the way down to his perineum and back up.

 

“Please, I been waitin’ all day, I need it inside me…”

 

“Eager,” Hanzo mutters, but he eases his finger inside Jesse on the next stroke. Jesse sighs at the feeling, but it’s not nearly enough. He knows better than to try to shift backwards, to ask for more. On any other day he might look forward to seeing what kind of punishments Hanzo might come up with for him, but he never could be patient when it came to playing with a brand new toy.

 

Fortunately, Hanzo doesn’t make him wait long before adding the second finger, stretching him with the ease of someone who’s done it several times before. He sometimes wonders if Hanzo might know his body better than Jesse does, by now - he certainly takes advantage of his knowledge enough. Case in point: the fingertips trailing feather-light down his side, one of the spots that always leaves him trembling.

 

The attachment on the sybian isn’t nearly as large as Hanzo is, so when Hanzo goes to add a third finger, Jesse just makes an impatient noise.

 

“ _ Unh, _ don’t need it. ‘M ready. Please, sugar…”

 

Hanzo acknowledges this statement by curling his fingers just so, leaving Jesse gasping and his toes curling into the carpet.

 

“I suppose you are,” Hanzo says, and Jesse could hear that self-satisfied smirk in his voice even if he couldn’t see it. He slides his fingers carefully out of Jesse’s hole. “Go ahead then. Let us test out this new toy of yours.”

 

Jesse doesn’t need telling twice. As Hanzo steps into their attached bathroom for a towel to wipe his hands on, Jesse kneels on the floor over the device and angles it into his hole, biting his lip at the slow slide of it. He’s fully seated, his breath hitching in anticipation, by the time Hanzo comes back with the towel, which he sets on the bed, and one of his silk hair ribbons.

 

He has a pretty good idea what the latter is for, and when he glances pleadingly up at Hanzo, his lover just smirks at him. 

 

“I believe you once told me you could ‘ride a bucking bronco with both hands tied behind your back.’ Let’s see if that is really the case, hmm?”

 

Jesse swallows thickly, but shifts so that his hands are crossed at his lower back.

 

“Ain’t never had any trouble ridin’  _ you _ before,” he says as Hanzo begins wrapping the silk around his wrists.

 

Hanzo chuckles, a low, devious rumble that has Jesse squirming in place, the slim ridges of the vibrator rubbing across his insides. “ _ I _ do not vibrate on command.”

 

“Remind me you said that next time I got my tongue in your ass.”

 

Hanzo finishes tying him up, giving the knot a tug to test its strength, before coming around to stand in front of him. He takes Jesse’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts his head upwards, bending down to meet his lips in a brief, forceful kiss.

 

“If I did not have use of your mouth later,” Hanzo murmurs, running his thumb across Jesse’s bottom lip, “I would bind that up too.”

 

He leaves Jesse’s mouth gaping open, at a rare loss for words, as he goes to pick up the controller from the nightstand. Hanzo moves behind him, out of Jesse’s line of sight, so that all Jesse can do is wait, his whole body tense, expectant, for the first turn of a knob.

 

It’s still a shock when it finally happens, the first tremors rolling through him before he can even hope to get used to the feeling, leaving him breathless as the toy vibrates against his prostate. Jesse moans, his head thrown back, fighting against the silk that restrains him as he uses the back of the sybian for balance. 

 

When he looks up, Hanzo is in front of him again, his eyes dark as he watches Jesse squirm, watches the flush that spreads down his neck and the way his cock twitches, pre-come already forming at the tip. 

 

“You are always so good for me, Jesse,” he says, as he tilts his head to the side, considering. “You know better than to come before I allow you to, right?” Hanzo twists the knob a little higher, and the feeling intensifies, leaving Jesse sputtering.

 

“Fu- _ fuck,” _ he pants out, lifting his hips up as far as he can before rocking back down onto it.

 

“Answer me, Jesse.”

 

“Fuck goddamn  _ yes, yes…” _

 

“Yes what?”

 

Jesse groans, his vision a little hazy when he looks up to meet Hanzo’s eyes. “Won’t--won’t come till you let me.”

 

Hanzo runs a hand down Jesse’s cheek, grinning. “Very good. Are you enjoying your new toy?”

 

Jesse can only nod. He turns his head to the side, licks at Hanzo’s fingers, tastes the salt of his skin. Hanzo allows it, slides two fingers into Jesse’s mouth and lets him suck on them for a moment.

 

“If you wanted something to do with your mouth, Jesse,” Hanzo says, pulling his fingers out, leaving a trail of spit across Jesse’s cheek. “All you had to do was ask.”

 

Hanzo inches closer so that his feet are even with the sybian’s base, and Jesse leans forward to meet him, nuzzling his hard, cloth-covered cock, the shift in angle sending tendrils of pleasure through his body. Hanzo’s breath leaves him in a quiet burst. He brushes Jesse’s hair back out of his face as Jesse mouths at the outline of him through his pants, always too eager.

 

“ _ Nng,  _ Hanzo, baby…” Jesse trails off as the vibrations suddenly slow to a crawl and lets out a whimper. When he looks up, Hanzo is adjusting the speed with his other hand. He leers down at Jesse, his mouth quirked up at the corner.

 

“Tell me what you want, Jesse. Use your words.”

 

“Want... _ fuck… _ ” he moans, moving his hips, trying to catch more of that delicious friction. But it’s not enough, not at this speed, and when Hanzo twists the knob again it slows even more, a barely-there thrum. “Wanna suck you off, come on, please…”

 

“If you insist.”

 

Jesse has nothing to do but wait, feeling the burn of his knees against the carpet and the buzz of the too-slow vibrations, as Hanzo takes his time freeing himself from his pants. He doesn’t remove any of his clothes, just shifts them around enough to be out of the way. 

 

Jesse can only imagine how he must look right now - completely naked, kneeling on the floor with a vibrator in his ass, hands tied behind his back, while Hanzo looms over him, only the barest flush on his face and the pre-come gathering at the tip of his cock indicating he’s anything less than calm and collected.

 

It leaves Jesse breathless with desire, the idea of being placed so easily under Hanzo’s control, how a few words from his lover’s lips have him begging for more. Hanzo can do anything he wants with Jesse like this. 

 

As it is, he just takes hold of his cock at the base and angles the head of it towards Jesse’s mouth. Jesse doesn’t hesitate. He wets his lips and then licks slowly across the tip, the salty taste bursting across his tongue, familiar. 

 

Jesse McCree prides himself on being the best at two things: sharpshooting and sucking cock. And he’s never met a cock he enjoys sucking more than Hanzo’s.

 

He earns a low groan from Hanzo when he closes his lips around the head, running his tongue along the veiny underside as he takes in more. Jesse stares up at him, opens his mouth wider, lets Hanzo watch every inch of his cock disappear between Jesse’s lips. He relaxes his throat and soon enough he’s got his nose pressed into the sparse patch of hair at the base of Hanzo’s stomach, breathing in the musky scent of him.

 

Hanzo waits until he’s on the upstroke to change the speed of the sybian again, cranking it up several notches in one smooth movement. It leaves Jesse keening, panting around his mouthful, squirming in place as it sends sparks of pleasure throughout his whole body. 

 

He hollows his cheeks, sucking enthusiastically, before taking him in deep again. Jesse can’t hold it for very long, pulling off with a gasp. He licks at the tip, improvising without the use of his hands - tilting his head to run his tongue up each side of the shaft, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth as he tastes every bit of Hanzo’s cock that he can.

 

Hanzo turns the vibrator up a few more notches and Jesse has to stop completely, breathing heavily, his head tilted back and his mouth gaping open as the feeling takes over him. It’s just on the edge of too much, the endless shivers, the way his thighs clench around the saddle, but he never wants it to stop.

 

It must be several moments before Hanzo brings him back down to earth with a hand raking through his hair. Jesse gazes up at him, pleasure-drunk, his vision blurry. He remembers that he’s supposed to be doing something important. He licks his lips and lets his mouth fall open again, an invitation.

 

“Can’t…” Jesse whispers, words tumbling out amidst gasps and moans, “can’t focus. Just... _ uhh, ha... _ fuck me…”

 

Hanzo considers him briefly, running soothing fingers through his hair. Then he tucks the controller into his pocket and says, “Well, since you are asking so nicely…”

 

He takes himself in hand and rubs the head of his cock teasingly along Jesse’s bottom lip. Jesse flicks his tongue out, panting hot breath across his skin. Hanzo moans and the hand in his hair twists, tugging his head forward as he slides his cock between Jesse’s lips. He moves his other hand to join the first in Jesse’s hair, using it for leverage as he cants his hips forward, burying himself in the heat of Jesse’s mouth.

 

Jesse can only whimper, his eyes starting to water, as Hanzo thrusts shallowly, fucking into his mouth. It occurs to him, distantly, that he is completely filled, both of his holes used at the same time. The thought has him shuddering, losing focus as Hanzo’s cock hits the back of his throat, choking on the length of him. 

 

He would cry out, if he could, at the way the feeling spreads through him, thick, tingling pleasure. Hanzo does it for him, his control slipping as he rocks in and out of Jesse’s mouth. The grip on his hair is almost painful, a sharp contrast to the blinding, fluttery lightness that spreads through him with every pulse of the machine. 

 

Jesse can feel his orgasm building, a low knot of pleasure in the pit of his stomach, and he groans around Hanzo’s cock, a garbled, desperate “Please…” escaping him.

 

Through his daze he sees that Hanzo is bent forward over him, redness all down his face to his neck, disappearing beneath his shirt. Jesse knows, from countless times witnessing it firsthand, how that flush spreads to his chest too, how close Hanzo must be.

 

“Jesse…” he murmurs, his thrusts growing rougher. “So beautiful, Jesse, a pretty toy just for me. I’m...” 

 

Jesse didn’t need the warning - could hear it in the broken tone of his voice, feel it in the way his grip slackened in his hair briefly before tightening again. Hanzo came with a cry, spilling into Jesse’s mouth, and Jesse moaned as the taste of it coated his tongue. He swallowed most of it down, but the last of it dripped down his chin as Hanzo pulled out, making his face a mess of drool and come.

 

Hanzo’s chest heaves as he lets the feeling wash over him, running his hands through Jesse’s hair lightly. Jesse whimpers, painfully hard, teetering on the edge. He doesn’t think he can hold out much longer.

 

“Hanzo, darlin’,  _ please…” _

 

Hanzo’s eyes flutter open, and he’s so gorgeous like this, his entire body relaxed and glowing, jaw slack with pleasure. Jesse loves seeing him this way, but it’s very nearly the tipping point for him. Desperate little mewls spill from his lips as the toy continues to work inside him, dragging him through wave after wave of ecstasy.

 

He misses the hand that Hanzo slips into his pocket. In an instant, the pressure increases, a higher setting than ever before. Jesse’s shout is probably loud enough to wake the whole base, but that’s the furthest thought from his mind as Hanzo tilts his head up and bends down, pressing his forehead against Jesse’s.

 

“You have been so good, Jesse. Go on, come for me.”

 

Hanzo kisses the taste of himself out of Jesse’s mouth, and Jesse comes so hard that he goes completely limp, would fall flat on his face if Hanzo wasn’t holding him up. He loses himself for several long moments, the buzz of the toy inside him a distant, pulsing joy that quickly becomes unbearable as he comes down from the high. He whimpers at the feel of it, overstimulated, and then sighs in overwhelming relief when Hanzo quickly shuts it off.

 

“Are you alright?” Hanzo says, exhausted and concerned, the steel edge of his voice gone.

 

“Never better, sweetheart,” he replies, and he sounds punch-drunk even to his own ears.

 

Hanzo just snorts. He puts his arms underneath Jesse’s and helps him stand, easing him off the sybian, and Jesse hadn’t realized how weak his knees were until he’s got an arm around Hanzo’s broad shoulders, leaning into him.

 

“Easy, Jesse,” he murmurs, a quiet reassurance, and Jesse is happy to let Hanzo steer him whichever way he wants - in this case, to their bed, where he unties his hands and uses the towel to clean the lube from between his legs and the spatters of come from his chest. It’s a relief to sit down, despite the lingering soreness; he can still feel the tremors.

 

Hanzo wipes his mouth and jaw and then instructs him to lay down. Jesse is nearly asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, but he listens to the sounds of Hanzo cleaning the sybian and putting it away, background noise to the pleasant buzz that hasn’t quite faded.

 

He wakes from his light doze when Hanzo crawls into bed with him, sighs at the feeling of Hanzo’s bare skin against his own finally. He tilts his head up for a kiss, a little bit needy, but Hanzo obliges him easily, pulling him closer.

 

“You were amazing, Jesse,” he whispers, settling in next to him. “Are you sure you are okay?”

 

“Okay is an understatement, sugar. Goddamn, I ain’t never felt like that. Can’t wait for you try it…”

 

Hanzo smiles, mischievous, against his lips. “I suppose I will have to. Just to make certain it was a good investment.”

 

Jesse laughs and steals one last kiss before the lure of sleep pulls him in for good, and he drifts off wrapped up in Hanzo’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to freak out about McHanzo with me, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com).


End file.
